1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a common rail injector for injecting fuel into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine, having an injector housing, which has a fuel supply line which communicates with a central high-pressure fuel source outside the injector housing and with a pressure chamber inside the injector housing, from which pressure chamber, as a function of the position of a control valve, especially a 3/2-way valve, fuel subjected to high pressure is injected.
2. Prior Art
From German Published Patent Application DE 102 29 415 A1, a pressure-boosted fuel injector is known, which is supplied with fuel at high pressure via a high-pressure reservoir. From the interior of the high-pressure reservoir, a supply line leads to a pressure booster, which is integrated into the fuel injector. The pressure booster is enclosed by an injector body of the fuel injector. The fuel injector further includes a metering valve, which is embodied as a 3/2-way valve. The metering valve can be embodied as a solenoid or can be actuated via a piezoelectric actuator. The metering valve can also be embodied as a servo valve or as a direct-switching valve. The control of known common rail injectors is usually done with servo valves or solenoids, which are expensive and tolerance-sensitive.
The object of the invention is to create a common rail injector for injecting fuel into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine, having an injector housing, which has a fuel supply line which communicates with a central high-pressure fuel source outside the injector housing and with a pressure chamber inside the injector housing, from which pressure chamber, as a function of the position of a control valve, especially a 3/2-way valve, fuel subjected to high pressure is injected, which can be produced inexpensively and also functions reliably even at high pressures.